


lean on me

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Members are mentioned, we need more serillen yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: serim’s having a hard time handling the kids, thank goodness allen is there to help him
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> so we need more serillen!

“Good work everyone!” Serim roared inside their waiting room. Everyone cheered. The boys thanked their staff for always having their backs with basically everything. Ranging from outfits to make-up, they really helped Cravity in their successful debut. 

The show was finished and everyone packed their stuff to head home after a long day of preparations and promotions. Though happy, everyone was tired to the bones. They were all tired but seeing how many people supported them, Cravity knew everything was worth it. 

The group thanked the staff with one last bow before heading out to the van. The older guys were beat but it seemed like the kids still had room for more antics. 

Minhee and Hyeongjun were bantering about who gets to sit on shotgun beside their manager whereas Wonjin kept pestering Seongmin who just wanted to get some shut-eye. 

Serim sat at the back along with Woobin, Jungmo, and Allen. The four of them looked drained as ever but nonetheless beautiful. Jungmo was already passed out on Allen’s shoulder and Woobin was just listening to music. Serim sighed.

He knew being the leader was destined from the start. Serim was handling it so well ever since pre-debut. He had everything in control. But these days, it felt like everyone was getting harder and harder to keep watch on. Maybe it was because the group was just busy and overwhelmed with debut that Serim couldn’t seem to do his job well. He thought.

Allen felt how tense Serim was beside him. He looked at the older apologetically. Allen tapped Woobin’s shoulder and motioned for him to get Jungmo and let him lean on him instead. He gathered everyone’s attention quietly and asked the group to quiet down so everyone could rest peacefully. 

The kids apologized and the whole van became quiet. They even heard their manager sigh in relief. Poor guy, he was putting up with them too. 

Doing his job, Allen leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. Quietly, he felt someone’s hand hold his. He opened his eyes to see Serim smiling at him with gratefulness. He gave the latter a wink before closing his eyes again, not letting go of Serim’s hand. 

———————

Serim couldn’t sleep. An hour passed and he was still tossing and turning around his bed. He sat down and contemplated if he should go. 

He does. 

Serim quietly walked to the door, careful as to not waking up the two younger kids present in the room. 

With his pink pig in hand, he went to Allen’s room. Serim stood there in front of the door, hugging his stuffed toy. He didn’t want to bother the latter but he really needed someone right now. With one last sharp inhale, he opened the door. 

Serim peeked in. The room was cold, the air condition tuned up to the highest level. Jungmo and Wonjin were both sound asleep. From his peripherals, Serim saw a glint of an open screen. 

Allen was still awake. Serim tapped the door once to get his attention. Allen immediately looked up from his phone. He smiled and sat up, waving Serim over. 

The older entered the room fully and directly went to Allen’s bed. The younger of the two moved closer to the side of the bed to give Serim some space beside him. Serim sat by the bed rest, his pink piggy squished in his hands. 

“How are you?” Allen asked, patting Serim’s now fluffy locks. Earlier, it was coated with hair products here and there. Thank goodness he decided to take a bath. He always loved it when Allen just ran his fingers through his hair. It immediately calmed his thoughts. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Serim admitted. Allen heaved a sigh. He lied down first then motioned for Serim to do the same. The older frowned seeing how Allen wasn’t offering his hand as a pillow so he took matters into his own hands and forcefully placed Allen’s hands under his head. 

Allen chuckled.  _ What a child he is.  _

“You came here so you could sleep?” He asked Serim who was already snuggling his face on Allen’s neck. Serim loved his scent, a simple mixture of musk and apple cinnamon. He had no idea where the cinnamon smell came from but he loved it. He could drown in that smell all day. 

Serim nodded his head which tickled Allen’s neck. Allen lightly chuckled. 

“Don’t do that, it tickles.” Serim raised his head to look at Allen with a mischievous smile before doing it again. Allen did his best to keep silent in order to not disturb Jungmo and Wonjin so he did what any other person in this position would do, cage Park Serim in a tight hug. 

Serim squirmed from Allen’s tight grasp.

“No, let go of me.” Serim whined, the letters dragging at an annoyingly yet cute, slow pace. Allen covered his mouth saying how he should stay quiet or else the younger kids would get awaken. 

Serim promised he’d behave and the two returned to their previous position.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll manage without you.” Serim whispered sadly. He felt Allen’s hold on him tighten in the slightest bit. 

“Thank you for helping me with everything. I know you’re having a hard time yourself trying to practice and all but you still try to help me handle the kids. 

Thank you for being there for me every time I stay behind the practice rooms to cry alone after everyone else leaves and becoming my shoulder to lean on at all those times.”

Serim continued. Allen stayed quiet, listening to everything the older had to say. It was at nights like these that he realized how vulnerable Serim really was. How even though people see him as someone who’s tough, Allen knew Serim was just like everyone else. 

He hugged the older, who now had tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll never leave you alone to fight your own battles. I’m always here for you, remember that, okay hyung? Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re human too, it’s okay to be lacking sometimes. Nobody’s perfect.” He looked down to see Serim’s face etched with tears and a small, adorable pout. 

“You always say the nicest things.” Serim sniffled. Allen laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Those nice things are what you deserve. And I’m always ready to say them to you anytime you need it.” Serim hit Allen’s chest for being too cheesy for his liking.

“Stop, you’re so embarrassing.” He whined. 

“Me? I’m just here praising my best hyung, how is that embarrassing?” Allen teased causing for Serim to bite his chest. He inhaled sharply, not processing why Serim would do such thing. 

“Why would you bite me?!” 

“Because you’re always making me feel embarrassed!” Serim hissed, his tears now gone. Allen pouted. The older groaned.

“No, stop pouting.” He whined again. Serim always loved to whine about everything Allen does. With the younger always acting cute without even bothering to, Serim started longing for things like these even more.

Just him and Allen living in their own world without having to worry about the next day every time they’re in each other’s comforts. Being with Allen, Serim realized how not everything in life needs to be perfect. Sometimes, you need to have holes in order for you to be completed. 

“I’ll stop once you finally sleep.” Allen squished Serim’s cheeks as the older nodded. Serim wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“Good night.” Serim’s voice was muffled on Allen’s chest. 

“Good night, I love you.” Allen whispered to Serim’s ear. Serim didn’t say anything back and just hugged the latter tighter. That was enough confirmation for Allen. 

Although Allen was contented, he still hoped that maybe one day, Serim would say it back as well. He would always be there for Serim, no matter what happens, him and Serim will always be each other’s comfort. 


End file.
